For the Love a Child
by RememberMe2
Summary: Snape saves a three year old Harry from near death. This story will end differently so it won't really be AU No slash or romance just the love a child.
1. Chapter 1

CH 1 Harry Potter

_If you look carefully into the darkness, you can always see the glittering of a light. The same was seen in the eyes of a man haunted by darkness who took in a child facing the same fate. In each other they brought back the light, chasing away each others horror filled nights._

A young toddler, of exactly two years andeleven months, looked around the darkened play park. His uncle had left him there to 'play' as he had told the ecstatic child who was never given such a treat. He now grew scared being alone in the darkness and he began to hear sounds which had him trembling. He didn't know his way home and he couldn't begin to understand why his uncle would leave him there. He ran over to one of the tunnels that he had played in earlier. Curling himself into a protective ball he began to cry waiting for his uncle to come back. The young boy couldn't fall asleep he wanted his cupboard. He sucked on his thumb and began to cry louder.

Someone outside the tunnel turned toward the sounds he heard coming form the park itself. It was the sound of a whimpering child. The dark haired man began to walk in that direction. He was on orders to check on the progress of the young Potter brat then return to the confinement of his comfortable chambers. Curiosity got the better of him however and he followed the whimpering. Perhaps if it was some dying animal he would end its sufferings. He traced the sound to a play tunnel. There he took out his wand lit it. Inside was a young child who looked no older then two. He looked as if he had lost a lot of weight and health recently. Severus not knowing what he should do called out to the child.

"Pardon Me. Are you lost child?" he said trying to make his tone as welcoming as possible. He obviously didn't succeed because when the child looked up he scrambled away crying louder. Severus also stiffened as the child had looked him in the eyes. His eyes were the most familiar thing to him. The bright green eyes of someone he had known for years. The eyes of Lily Evans or Potter as she had married that man. The child began to cry out for his uncle.

"Listen Harry I will take you back to your uncle. You should not have ran away from him." Severus said assuming the child had ran off without permission while his relatives had been there. He wondered, however, how they could possibly not realize they had two children to take care of now. Well it was probably a forgetful moment on their part. Severus reached into the tunnel for the boy.

"Cooperate child! I won't hurt you! I am going to take you back to your blasted aunt and uncle." Severus said groping impatiently. The child sniffled and slowly got up exiting from the other end of the tunnel. Severus sighed and stood up straight glancing the small boy approaching him. He barely came over his knee and he was thin and pale. "Well lets get on then" he said and the child went to grab his hand. Severus flinched away crossing his arms over his chest. "I think not Mr. Potter" he said crossing his arms and walking in the direction he knew the relatives lived.

"Arw you gonna tat…tak me to my unco?" the child asked in a slightly stuttering voice as he struggled for words.

"Yes I am. How old are you Harry?" Severus asked.

"This Many" Harry said holding out two fingers. "My birfday is in luly but I don get any presends like duddy. Unco says its becuz I a bad boy. I says sowy to him but he doznt tell me what I do wong" the boy said and it took Severus nearly three minutes to figure out exactly what he had said. He grimaced when he worked it out. The child was running near Severus' legs in his attempt to keep up with the mans quick strides. Severus not really caring about how the child was sweating slightly his cheeks rosy and his breathe quick.

"Duddy has lots a toys. I ask him to sare wit me but he dos not like to sare" the toddler continued. Severus just ignored him. "Unco is gonna be mad at me. He tells me to stay at the play park. He says he comes back wen I done pwaying. I was done but he didn come to gets me. I won' get supper tonigh. He will lock me up in my cupboard too, but I like to be in dere. I have two pet spydens. One I call James and du uder I call Lily. That was my mummy and daddys names. Unco says they was in a crash when I was littler. And thas how I gets my scaw" the young boy continued leaving Severus to try and make out what he was saying.

From what he thought he gathered from the child's inconceivable language, his uncle told him to remain at the park. Though this could not be, why would he abandon his nephew. Then he understood a cupboard in which he kept two spiders that he named after his parents. This he found truly amusing. The third was something about his parents dying in a crash. He also understood that he would not get any supper. Severus ignored the sudden warning bells that began to hit his deeply buried conscious. The child was fine with his relatives, he was just being soft. Which was something he would never admit to. They were nearly to their destination so Severus slowed his pace allowing the child to catch his breath.

They reached the house about five minutes later and Severus rang the bell. A large beefy man came to the door as he pulled it open. Harry began to jump excitedly around the mans legs screaming 'uncle' that only the excitement of a child could accomplish. The man just stared at Severus his eyes slits in anger his massive face turning an ugly purple shade. Severus sneered at the man.

" I hope you take care of that child better in the future. You seem to have lost him at the play park" Severus said his tone as cold as ice. The mans face grew a deep shade of red. He didn't say anything but instead slammed the door in Severus' face. Severus stood there for a moment he heard yelling then the whimper of a child before he dissapparated away with a slight pop.

Once back at Hogwarts he went straight to the Headmaster.

"Well I trust the boy fine Severus?" Dumbledore asked holding out a tin of sweets "red hot?" he asked indicating the small fire red candy. Severus shot the old man a dirty look.

"It seems he is fine. I found him in the park though alone. He was also telling me a few things that may interest you to keep a more watchful eye. He told me about his pet spiders and about some cupboard. He also said his uncle wouldn't allow him dinner for returning home with me. It was strange but I couldn't exactly accuse the man of abuse in anyway. I would have no proof. The only thing is he was small for his seeming age. He said he would be three this July. Other than that everything else seemed in order." Severus said and stood up. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Very well Severus I shall send someone to keep an eye out for a couple of days perhaps. Thank you my boy. You are most helpful." Dumbledore said. Severus gave a short bow and returned to his chambers. He didn't sleep that night. His mind kept drifting to the young toddler, the son of his once greatest enemy. The little boys eyes burned into his mind. The loss and the sadness that haunted them was something that should not be present in the eyes of a child as young as him, or any child for that matter. Severus didn't get much sleep that night and towards dawn when he did manage to fall asleep he was haunted by nightmares of his own painful past. That morning he decided that he would check on the boy himself later that day. If the boy was indeed being abused he would remove him from the clasps of his relatives immediately.

/Well I am back this story will be sad and end tragically. see i have already started it and am nearly done. so when you all review i will post another chapter. there will also be some humor in it. until next time TTFN

REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 To Plot a Murder

Severus returned to the house of the Dursley's that same day directly before dinner. He took an invisibility cloak and strode slowly up Privet drive. All looked quiet in the house so Severus walked up the garden path, unlocked the door and entered.

He went into the kitchen and seen the Potter boy's horrible looking aunt cooking dinner. He heard children's laughing coming from upstairs so he went that way. He searched the bedrooms until the only one left was the last one at the end. He was about to open it when it was pulled open and out came a crying boy. It was Potter. He ran down stairs where his wailing was stifled slightly. Severus peeked into the room that was filled with three other toddlers. The biggest was a porky child with small blue eyes this was no doubt the son of the Dursley's. Severus felt his lip curl in disdain. He was laughing with two other rather chubby children. They began to throw small hard balls at each other.

Severus retreated in search of Potter. He found the boy coming out of the kitchen his face tear stained and red marks all over his arms. He looked more raggedy now then he had the previous night and Severus followed him into the back yard. The boy went to a shed and removed a small silver bucket. Then he went and kneeled by the flower garden and began to pull out weeds. Severus could hear him mumbling as tears continued to slip from his eyes. He could barely understand the child when he spoke clearly but now it was impossible. Severus stepped into the shade of a tree protecting himself from the last rays of sunlight.

After a while the child stopped crying and to Severus' surprise he was talking again as if he was actually talking to someone. "I will get a spanking fwom unco. He nevnor hits duddy. He says hes uncos favite. Aunty margey is coming today. I hope she don bwing wipper. He aways bites me. I don tink aunty margey wikes me very much" he was saying and Severus could make out the tears in his eyes again. Severus stayed there for hours waiting well into the dark for the boy to finish. When he did he expected the kid to go inside, but he didn't he threw out the weeds and sat on the back porch. He was looking down at the red welts on his dirty arms. Severus saw him wince as he touched one.

"Unco will give me a spanking when he sees des" the kid said. And Severus suddenly became aware of who, or what for that matter, the boy was talking to. It was a big slimy worm. Severus raised his lip in disgust. He didn't mind insects to much after all he used them in potions all the time. It was just the fact that he was handling the live thing like some pet. The boy glanced up at the window as he heard laughing and excited voices. A look of sadness was on his small face. Severus glanced into the window and seen what the noise was. A large beefy woman similar to Vernon Dursley sat at the table the young Dudley on her lap. She was giving him presents and bathing him in love. The child was enjoying it. He seen Petunia finishing dinner and Vernon watching his son with pride on his face. Severus looked down at the boy who had tears in his eyes.

"I wished for pwesnds before. I don get anyting fworm aunty margey. She says I shud go to live in an ofanage. " the boy said he set the worm down and tucked his knees under his chin staring out over the garden, just listening to the sounds of happiness from inside the house. Severus felt anger grow within him. He wanted to kill those filthy muggles in that house. He never liked Potter sr. but he would never wish something like this on his child.

Severus decided to wait there with the boy, perhaps they forgot about him again. The air outside turned cool and the boy began to shiver on the steps. He tucked his small arms into his ragged hand me down t-shirt. Severus was battling the urge to reveal himself when the back door opened. The little boy stood up quickly and faced his large uncle.

"get in the house boy" he hissed. And as Harry scrambled inside his uncle knocked him hard around the head. The boy went flying forward and hit his face on the floor with a crack. The child got up quickly not letting a sob escape, but Severus could see the emotions just below the surface.

"I don't know why you continue to keep that trash." came a sharp voice suddenly. Severus glanced around the large man to see his sister.

"Yes well Petunia insists that we do. Although I have been trying to rid of the little snob since we took him in." Vernon said his tone vicious.

"You could poison him. They won't know. He is still young enough to think that he went wandering through the house found a bottle of bleach and took a sip." the woman said. Severus was shocked but what made him angry was Vernon was actually considering it.

"I suppose I could. I just have to fatten him up a bit. He looks unhealthy and it could come back on me as child abuse. I will keep that in mind. Perhaps I'll sleep on it." the man said. He grabbed Harry roughly from his collar and tossed him into a cupboard situated under the stairs. The man and his sister then went into the sitting room and Severus heard him crying. Severus was truly revolted at such treatment. He left the house leaving the door open in his wake and he apparated just outside Hogwarts grounds. When he reached the castle he went straight to the Headmaster and told him what he saw. The Headmaster looked grave. He seemed at loss for what he should do. The boys life would be in danger here in the magical world according to him. Severus left the old man contemplating and returned to his rooms. He was on the verge of bringing him back here to Hogwarts with him.

The next day after his last class he went back to Privet drive. He went inside to find the boy sitting alone at the table wolfing down some leftovers. His relatives nowhere in sight. Severus stood back and watched the child who looked as if he hadn't eaten for a few days. Severus took in his large thin shirt that slightly revealed a purple bruise between his bony shoulder blades. Severus then took in the bruises that covered his knobby legs. His hands were raw and red almost as if they had been soaked in chemicals or extremely hot water. The welts from his cousin still on his arms. His aunt walked in a second later just as he swallowed the last of the cold chicken. She threw him a dirty look before taking his plate and telling him to go to his cupboard. He left the table quickly and Severus followed him to the same cupboard that was under the stairs. He began to wonder if this was possibly his bedroom. He pulled the door open a crack without him noticing and peered in. Inside was a small mattress covered neatly in a thin blanket. Hidden in a small corner were small dolls apparently made with sticks. These were obviously his toys. The little boy began to talk.

"Hewo Lily James. You awr ok? My uncle made me buern my awms again. It stinges very much. I knows dat won day I won't hab to get my awms buwned again. When I get big an strong like my daddy." the child was saying talking to the two long legged spiders in a web in the corner. Severus felt a tug on his heart. It saddened him to see the child like this. He also felt anger building up. Severus heard the front door open he straightened up and stepped out of the way in time as Vernon plowed by slamming the cupboard door shut. He had a smile on his beefy face. And in his hand he carried a bottle of bleach. He went into the kitchen to see his wife who had began dinner. Severus stared after the man in wonder. He went upstairs to see what the porky son was up to. As he stood in the door way he saw the sister tickling him with a great fondness on her face as she read him a story. The child laughed and giggled with joy as he sat beside his aunt. Severus went down stairs and watched Vernon and Petunia as she chatted about her day while cooking. That night at dinner they let Harry join them. Vernon made him eat as much as he could hold in. It made Harry happy but Severus uneasy.

Severus watched this behavior for two weeks. They also seemed to treat him a little nicer and Severus' uneasiness grew. Minerva had also began to watch over the child in the form of a Tabby cat that young Dudley had found abandon. The cat would only appear for a few hours every night to play with the Dudley as Harry watched from a distance. Minerva did notice how mean the plumper child was to Harry, who was growing at an alarming pace. His cheeks were rounder and his eyes brighter. He wasn't receiving beatings from his uncle but he was still being pinched and shoved by his cousin.

On the night just acouple of months before Harry's birthday Severus was running late to check on the boy. When he entered the house on Privet drive all the windows where darkened. The family must have went to bed early. This however made Severus uneasy. He entered the house quietly to hear faint whimpering and moaning sounds. Severus went to the cupboard under the stairs were he knew Harry resided. The boy was inside on his thin mattress tears leaking out of his pale face. Next to him was and empty sippy cup (un/ sippy cups are what kids use when little and they don't use a bottle anymore they use a cup with a lid that doesn't spill as easily). Severus picked it up and sniffed at the contents. He could very faintly smell the toxic smell of bleach. He pulled the cloak off himself and groped for the child in the dark. He felt his head which was on fire and then reached for his wrist. He felt his faint pulse and began to panic. He pulled the kid out of the cupboard and grabbed his cloak. Pulling out his wand he put a nasty curse on the stairs that would react to the first person who came down. Then he dissapparated with a pop. He ran up to Hogwarts from the gates and took the boy straight to the infirmary. The matron nearly fainted when Severus told her what happened to the child. Once he was sure she would be able to handle the boy Severus went to the Headmaster.

/another chapter. note that this story will get a little funny and perhapsa slightly fluffy Snape before it ends in tragedy. well Review please let me know what you think. TTFN

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 He's okay… For Now.

After Severus told the Headmaster what had occurred that night the two men went together to the infirmary.

"How is he Poppy?" the Headmaster asked the Matron as Severus gazed down at the boy a look of sadness haunting his features.

"He's okay… for now. Albus I have found extensive damage. The bleach was a deadly dose I am afraid, well its more like a possibility that it may have hurt his brain functions. He is in a sort of coma now. I also found other injuries. Older and for the most part healed. For instance his wrist was broken not newly but perhaps for over a month. I fixed it right but it was hard as the broken bone had fused to the others. Also he has skin injuries to his hands and arms. From being burned possibly by scorching water and if my guess is correct a small amount or either acid or bleach. It burned his skin on the first three layers. I have a salve for it but it might be painful. Also there was other injuries done tonight. He was beaten, his ribs were broken and bruised he had a slight concussion and he had a cut deep enough to be a stab wound. I would have said from a thin knife but it is possible it was a mail opener.There are also scars from what may have been a razor cutting lines into his lower back." the matron said sadly. Albus looked crushed and Severus felt a anger so deep rise up in him that he wanted to kill someone. He began to walk toward the door muttering that he would kill them. The Headmaster grabbed him and held him fast.

"You can not Severus. The boy is safe here he will not return to his relatives. You must promise you will not return there again Severus." Dumbledore said to the younger man.

"They deserve it Albus. I will bring the boy justice" he said his voice slightly hoarse.

"You mustn't Severus they will be dealed with in time" Dumbledore said. The young mans shoulders slumped slightly and Albus released him. He sunk into the nearest chair his hands in his face.

"I feel so terrible Albus. I should have acted sooner. This wouldn't have happened if I would have acted sooner." he said.

"It is my fault Severus I should have heeded your warnings to me. I regret that now" the older man said sadly. Severus stood that way for a long time. When the headmaster left and the matron had gone to bed Severus wandered into the seat beside the small child. His face was pale and troubled as he slept. A look that should not be familiar on a child so young clouded his small features. Severus was strangely reminded of himself. As a child he was never shown love or compassion, it was what had brought him to the Dark Lord or at least that's what Dumbledore had concluded. The other reason was the father of the child now in front of him. Severus sighed and wondered what would happen to this boy. How would he be raised now that he couldn't return to his aunt and uncle. He fell asleep pondering all these questions. That night he dreamt that he had taken the boy in himself. He had always wanted a son. Someone he would read to at night someone he could teach to play Quiditch and brew potions with. Someone he could raise differently then the way he was raised. It was something he had seen in the mirror of Erised many times. Himself with a family. He knew it was to late now for him to marry and have children of his own. He had seen to much death and destruction, caused to many horrible things that could never be reversed. Perhaps just a child old enough to understand, an orphan that had to deal with things beyond his years. Harry Potter seemed the perfect solution. Maybe they could bring happiness to each other.

The next morning Severus awoke with a start as he remembered his dreams. He sat up in the hospital wing chair and looked around. No one was around. He glanced down at the child who seemed to still be asleep. Madame Pomfrey came in then and Severus asked how he was.

"He is still unresponsive. I am trying everything to save his mind. His health is stable enough right now but I fear he will have extensive brain damage" the nurse said tears springing to her eyes as she began to feed the boy a violent blue potion that Severus recognized as a memory preserver potion.

"Perhaps it is better if he just forgets" Severus said quietly before leaving the wing and returning down to his dungeons. He dressed himself slowly after having a shower. He desperately needed to clear his head. As he did his resolve became stronger. He walked up to the Headmasters office. When he was admitted Dumbledore sat behind his desk staring at the letter in his hands. He managed a smile at Severus who sat down across from him.

"Have you found anyone" Severus asked tensely.

"No none that I deem trustworthy enough. I thought perhaps Remus Lupin but he has enough to deal with now." Dumbledore said cradling his head between his old, wizened hands.

"How about me?" Severus said barely over a whisper. It took a second for Dumbledore to absorb what Severus had said, but when he did his head shot up and he searched the younger mans face.

"You are willing to take care of the son of James Potter?" He asked his tone neutral.

"I think so" said Severus said his voice still low, but he willed the headmaster to believe him.

"Why?" the man asked. Severus pondered for a minute before answering.

"I see myself in the child's eyes and I want to change what he will most likely be going through while growing up. I think you are the only Person who doesn't look at me with disappointment Albus. I also think this may be an opportunity to show everyone that perhaps I do have a heart somewhere inside" he finished with a slight smile. Dumbledore was beaming.

"This is excellent my boy. You will of course continue to teach?" he asked.

"If it is possible yes" Severus said not having given it much thought.

"Of course it would be delightful to have a toddler running about the castle." Dumbledore said his eyes glazing over in a day dream. His eyes suddenly darkened.

"What if the boy is not the same mentally Severus. Will you still accept him?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

"Yes as if he was my own. I want this chance Albus regardless of his problems I will treat him as my son." Severus said. A light began to shine deep within his cold black eyes. He suddenly seemed younger. Like a teenager fresh out of Hogwarts with his whole future ahead of him.

"That is very brave of you Severus. If I didn't know better I would say you were a Gryffindor" Albus said his eyes beaming. Severus glared at the older wizard as if he had just been insulted. " I will began making arrangements for it now. Why don't you begin preparations as well Severus. You have a lot of rearranging to do now that you have a child." the Headmaster said his eyes twinkling and a smile that made him look younger. Severus felt himself smiling slightly back as he left the headmasters office. Indeed he had to accommodate his chambers for another person. A smaller person. A smile played around his face. He had a child. If anyone had seen him that moment they would wonder who had took over the brooding potions masters body.

/Another chapter tell me if you like it. TTFN

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4 Old Friends

Severus had gone into Diagon Alley that day to see about acquiring some furniture for the boy. He went into a furniture store and looked around a bit uneasily as a saleswoman came forward smiling.

"What can I do for you sir?" she asked her voice sugary. He cleared his throat.

"Well I will I need a bedroom set for a toddler." he said looking around.

"Excellent come this way" she led him toward the back of the shop. "Now what is your budget. We can accommodate nearly every budget." she said still smiling.

"I don't have a budget. I want the best" he said swelling with pride. Now he would have something useful to spend his money on instead of alcohol. She smiled and bowed slightly before leading him to the right. The furniture was more magnificent then it had been on the dividing path. Here the woods were thicker and more extravagant. She lead him over to a light oak wood four poster that was miniature.

"The great thing about the more pricy furniture is as you must have noticed everything is small. Well as the child grows so does the furniture. It grows to accommodate the child." she said her voice sounded rehearsed.

"Excellent only do you have something a bit darker. I hate bright colors" he said. She took in his black robes and smiled.

"Of course" she said and lead him further into the store. At the back they had many selections of darker woods. Severus choose a dark cherry wood. The bedroom set came with the bed, a wardrobe, a toy box, and to Severus' utter amazement a tiny writing desk.

"This is excellent." he said taking in every angle of the mini desk. "This is just like mine" the witch smiled.

"Will you be wanting it delivered?" she said a clipboard appearing in her hand.

"Yes. To Hogwarts please" he said still amazed at the small furniture.

"And how old, how big and how heavy is your toddler?" she asked. Her tone brisk and business like.

"He'll be three. He's about this tall" he indicated with his hands somewhere around his knee "And he's very small, skinny" he said. She wrote this all down.

"and will you be paying in cash or withdrawal?" she asked.

"Withdrawal" he said. She handed him the clipboard. He grabbed it and with his wand signed giving his authorization. She handed him a receipt. He shoved it in his pocket.

"It will be delivered within the next two hours" she said. Severus nodded and left the store. He went into the toy shop and looked around. Picking out things as the sales associate took them behind the counter. He spent almost as much in that store as he had in the store with the furniture. Suddenly a familiar voice spoke behind him.

"Severus? I never thought I would see the day that you would enter a toy shop" he said humor in every trace of the voice. Severus turned slowly and faced the blonde man. His fellow ex Deatheater buddy stood there a smirk on his pale face.

"Lucius what a pleasant surprise" Severus said his back ram rod straight indicating his discomfort.

"Oh don't act like a stranger Severus. So why are you in a toy shop not having a kid are you?" he said jokingly. Severus smiled beginning to relax. This used to be his old friend after all.

"In a way. I am acquiring a toddler" Severus said lightly. The man looked interested.

"Really? How old?" he asked.

"Nearly three" Severus said. A screaming kid came round the isle and ran smack into Severus. Lucius bent over and picked up the blonde toddler.

"Severus this is my son Draco. You haven't seen him since he was ababy I believe?" Lucius said holding up a small grinning boy who looked exactly like his father.

"He looks just like you Lucius" Severus said smirking the Slytherin in him returning.

"Indeed. Listen Severus why don't you come by this weekend Narcissa will be out of town and she is leaving me with Draco. Bring your kid and they can play and we can catch up." Lucius said. Looking around for his wife.

"I'll see what I can do Lucius." Severus said wondering if it was a good idea.

"Alright well I hope to see you soon Severus. Good day" he said and walked away to find Narcissa who had left the store.

Severus continued to shop for toys he thought might make the toddler happy. When he finally finished he disapparated back to Hogwarts. He went to his chambers where several large boxes sat waiting in the room that adjoined his bedroom. It was empty save for the boxes. He removed the contents and set them around the room in a meticulous way.

The room looked cold and not a room that would belong to a child. Severus was thinking about it when a knock sounded on his door. He opened it to find a beaming headmaster.

"You seem very enthusiastic about your task Severus. The house elves just took order for about athousand toys!" Dumbledore said beaming. Severus scowled.

"Well if he is truly going to be in my care its time he learned the joys of childhood." he said.

"Well said my boy. So how is his room coming along then?" the older man said as if reading Severus' exact dilemma a moment before.

"Well it still seems to adult to me. Not very welcome to a child" Severus said making his was back to the room.

"I know just the thing" Dumbledore beamed and waved his wand. The room glowed with blindingly bright colors. Severus closed his eyes and when he was sure it was over he opened them slowly. He gaped at the room.

"Perfect" Dumbledore said stepping into the room. The stone that used to be the wall was now covered in moving magical creatures in a forest. Severus stared as he saw Hippogriffs in the skies and unicorns concealing themselves behind the trees. The carpet was a solid blue a few shades darker then the sky. It seemed to tone down all the ramped colors that stood on the wall. In another wave of his wand all the toys Severus ordered appeared in the room. Arranging themselves in appropriate places as shelves appeared to accommodate some of them. After conjuring some bed sheets, that were thankfully the same solid color of the carpet, the room looked complete. Severus walked around it admiring Dumbledore's handy work.

"Well Albus I must admit you really do know how to cheer a room up." Severus said smiling. Albus beamed.

"You will be happy to Hear that young Harry had awaken this afternoon. He is still in Poppy's care but he seems fine in every way. Poppy reckons he will be ready to leave the hospital wing in a few days time. She only wants him to stay to get a bit stronger." Dumbledore said. Severus barely contained a jump and a whoop when he heard the news.

"Albus?" he asked suddenly.

"Yes my boy?"

"Lucius Malfoy invited me and Harry over this coming weekend. I was thinking that perhaps if Harry is well enough I can take him. Lucius does have a son after all. I think it would be good if he began to make friends." Severus said suddenly uncomfortable as the older wizard frowned a bit.

"I suppose there is no harm in that as long as we don't reveal Harry's true identity. I was actually considering this earlier. Perhaps a few feature altering spells and a changed last name will keep him safe." Dumbledore said. Severus nodded slightly and him and Dumbledore left the room but not before grabbing a few toys to take to the healing child who was most likely board beyond his wits in the hospital wing.

/Alright no lasting effects on young Harry and soon he will find a friend in the young not evil yet Draco Malfoy.Tell me if you like it thank you to all who reviewed. TTFN

REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 Malfoy Manor

Harry looked up as Severus and Dumbledore walked into the ward.

"Good evening Harry. I hope you are feeling better?" Dumbledore asked the child sitting at the foot of the bed while Severus took the chair beside the bed. Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"I'm fine. Who awr you?" the child asked. The headmaster chuckled.

"I am the headmaster here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore answered.

"ohhhh! Cud you do magic too?" the child asked excitedly.

"Of course! Do you want to see some?" the old man asked taking out his wand as the child nodded eagerly. Dumbledore grabbed a pillow from behind the boy who sat on his knees eagerly. He transfigured the pillow into a small madly barking puppy. Harry squealed with the glee of a happy child. He climbed off the bed taking the dog with him. He ran around the room chasing the puppy and vice versa. The two men just watched with smiles on their faces. Suddenly the dog turned into a hundred butterflies that rose to the ceiling before disappearing.

"Come sit down Harry we have to talk about some things." Dumbledore said beckoning the boy back over. He complied and climbed back on the bed. He noticed Severus then.

"I no you! You taked me back to my uncos" Harry said remembering Severus who smiled slightly and inclined his head a bit.

"yes Harry this is Severus. Now we have to talk about where you are going to live. Now your uncle and aunt did very bad things in the way they took care of you. We went to rescue you when your uncle made you sick" Dumbledore said trying to talk to the boy in the simplest of words. "do you remember that?"

"Yes unco said he has a tweat for me an he gived me a sippy cup like duddy has. He tells me to dwinks it all down. I didn't wants to becuz it didn't tasted good. Den unco hit me when he takes me up da staiws I falls down dem and unco makes me dwink the sippy cup and I did and den my tummy was hurting" Harry said tears coming to his eyes at the memory.

"Its okay Harry we saved you. You will be safe here. Now do you want to stay here?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded vigorously. "Excellent! It just so happens that Severus here has tons of toys in his room just for you. You will be staying there with him. He brought you some toys so you don't get bored while you stay here." Dumbledore said. He got up then and went to seek out Madame Pomfrey. Harry just looked at Severus his face curious.

"Well Harry it just so happens that you can do magic like me and the headmaster too" Severus said reaching into his pocket and removing a toy wand. The boys eyes were wide. Severus handed over the wand and Harry took it cautiously.

"How could I make it wok?" Harry asked holding the small wand as if it was the most frailest of gold.

"Just give it a small wave" Severus said leaning forward. Harry did. He waved it gently and sparks flew out of the end. The boy was jumping up in down in excitement and Severus watched him a small smile on his face. Suddenly instead of the sparks butterflies came out of the end. Severus was a little surprised. The toy salesman said only sparks would leave the ends. Severus shrugged it off as Harry began to jump up and down trying to catch the elusive butterflies.

"Harry this weekend I want to take you to meet a good friend of mine. He has a son that is your age." Severus said. The butterflies disappeared as Harry sat down looking a little disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked the child putting his hand near him on the bed.

"Kids don wike me. Day aways hit me. All of duddy's fwends aways hitted me and pinched me wit all der mites. I twied to tell anty but she aways makes me do a chore if I companed." Harry said sadly.

"Harry in this world it will be different. Your family didn't appreciate you much because you are different. But here in this world everyone is like you. This boy that you will meet he can do magic to. He will be nice I promise. And if he isn't tell me. I won't make you do chores but perhaps we will make him do a chore." Severus smiled a little and Harry brightened. "Here a brought you a few other things as well. This is a magic coloring book. When you finish coloring the pictures they will start to move. And this teddy bear will come to life all you have to do is name him." Severus said handing the child the items.

"Name him?" Harry asked taking the bear. "I wanta name him Teddy!" Harry said. And before his widened eyes the soft bear came to life.

"You're my new best friend" it said and hugged Harry who squealed and hugged it back tightly.

The next week passed quickly. Harry was released three days after it was agreed he would live there with Severus. The Day before the planned trip to see Lucius they went into Hogsmeade to by Harry robes. It was agreed and remembered that Harry's new last name was Snape just like his 'unco sevis' and they had altered his appearance slightly. His once bright green eyes werepitch black like Severus' they also changed the shape on his nose a little so he resembled the formidable potions master. Harry was enjoying his new home. He had the most fun with Dumbledore who showed him the most amazing things and feed him the sweetest sweets. He loved to fly though. He seemed a natural to Severus who gave him his toy broom. The young boy would zoom around the castle like a bandit. Most of the time he had Peeves chasing after him. The poltergeist had taken a fond liking to the boy and spent most of his time teaching the boy ways of mischief.

On Saturday morning Severus woke up to a small someone bouncing up and down on his bed. He opened one eye to look playfully at the small boy he was now calling nephew.

"Get up unco sevis!" he shouted jumping up and down. Severus groaned loudly and pulled the covers over his head. "Hey you gots to get up. I wan go see da mawfoys now!" the boy said trying to pull the blankets back. Severus grabbed the boy and pulled him under the covers.

"How about we go back to sleep?" Severus said holding onto the squirming boy.

"NO! NO! you has to gets up" Harry shouted and he pulled Severus' hair.

"Hey that is not very nice!" He said letting the boy go with a scowl on his face.

"Sowee" he said looking down.

"Its alright. Come on lets get dressed" he said he took Harry into the bathroom and stuck him in the bath. As the young boy splashed in the tub Severus got ready. He picked out a small robe for Harry to wear. It was dark green with small silver dragons decorating it. The boy was quite excited to wear them, because the dragons would really move blasting out yellow orange fire.

When they were ready they departed to Hogsmeade where Severus disapparated them both to Malfoy Manner. Harry looked nervous as they walked up the path of the giant manor house.

"Don't be nervous Harry they will like you. You will have a new playmate by the end of the day." Severus said releasing Harry's hand for a second he rang the door bell and it was opened a second later by a house elf.

"Good Evening sir. Master Malfoy is waiting for you in the sitting room sir" the elf said leading them into the house. They entered the drawing room Harry hiding slightly behind Severus' knees.

"Severus!"

/Well Harry gets to meet Lucius Malfoy and his little runt son Draco. Shall they get along? Most definately! well once again i crave your opinions so review for me please TTFN

REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6 Elude the Capture

"Severus" Lucius called getting up from behind his desk where he was writing a letter.

"Lucius" Severus said bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"I am very glad you came. I am already going crazy here with Draco. He will be down soon the elves are dressing him. Have you had breakfast yet?" the man asked looking down to look at Harry.

"No. this is Harry" He said indicating the child.

"He does look like you in a few aspects Severus. Good morning child I hope you will enjoy playing with my son. He is your age. His name is Dra-" but the end of his sentence was drowned out by a scream followed by a loud bang. The door flew open to the sitting room and in flew a small blonde haired boy pursed closely by a house elf.

"Young Master Draco please let Dobby but your shoe on." Dobby the house elf breathed out. Lucius laughed a little as he snatched up his elusive son.

"Dobby go make sure breakfast is prepared we will be eating in the back garden" Lucius said dismissing the elf. "Draco our guests are here." Lucius said putting the child down so that Harry was in view. Draco and Harry's eyes meet.

"Hello. My name is Draco" the boy said his voice still holding a childish quality but also perfectly understandable. Harry looked up at Severus, who nodded slightly.

"My name es Harry" the dark haired boy said. His words almost completely understandable. The Matron had assured him that it would go away. It was do to the trauma that he endured. He was only a little behind with speech.

"Do you wanna see my broom?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah! My unco bringed my bwoom too!" Harry said making his speech impediments absolutely clear. Severus looked up at Lucius who was watching the child.

"Well lets go out into the garden then" Lucius announced. Walking toward the door. Draco took the lead pulling Harry along excitedly. The two little boys ran up ahead allowing Lucius to speak freely.

"So he has a bit of a speech problem?" Lucius asked.

"Yes the Matron said it would be corrected soon. He just needs to adjust properly. that's the main reason I brought him along with me. Playmates may help him adjust faster. He was with muggles before so he is just getting used to being around magic." Severus confided not revealing what horrors the child had in his past.

"Yes Draco has been able to talk of nothing else since I told him you would bring him a new friend. If they get along would you like to come along for a swim party. Vector is throwing one. His wife also left him to deal with his younger daughter Pansy." Lucius was saying as they stepped out onto the beautiful patio that over looked the luscious garden. Harry and Draco were running through the garden chasing lawn gnomes. Harry was particularly enjoying himself, for he had never seen one that moved before.

"Why have all the women left you men with the children?" Severus asked curious now.

"Oh did I not tell you? A new Day Spa has just opened in France and all the wives decided to go at the same time for a weekend excursion. They left early this morning and will return late tomorrow night." Lucius said taking a seat at the glass breakfast table. Severus laughed slightly and his old friend looked at him.

"Well well this is an improvement. I never thought I would see you laughing and smiling like you meant it." Lucius said. Severus smirked instead. "Now that is more Slytherin" he said jokingly. The food appeared then and a house elf to serve them.

"Draco! Come and eat boy!" Lucius called.

"You to Harry" Severus said beckoning the boy. They both complied and ran to the table sitting beside each other and their respective adults.

"What do you want to eat Harry?" Severus asked grabbing his plate. Harry looked at all the things on the table and pointed to the French toast and eggs. When they were all settled in they began to eat.

"an I gots a wand. I makeded buttur fyes wit it." Harry was saying to Draco in between mouthfuls.

"I have a wand too. But it ony shoots sparkles" Draco said pouting a little.

"You cud use mine if you come over to my house" Harry said trying to cheer the young aristocrat up.

"Okay I just have to ask my daddy" he said. He turned to Lucius and began to talk very fast and excitedly. Severus truly couldn't understand the boy. Lucius, however, must have because he turned to Severus.

"Well he wants to know if he could go with you tonight to play with Harry's wand and apparently Peeves?" Lucius asked leaving the statement open. Severus laughed a little.

"Well yes Peeves has taken a liking to Harry and spends most of his time teaching the child rotten tricks. I have tried to stop him but Albus finds it utterly amusing. You should have seen what they did to Trelawney the other day." Severus said recalling the memory a smile on his thin lips.

"Well what do you say then? Can you handle two toddlers Severus. I would personally be glad to be rid of him for a little while. If it doesn't bother you of course?" Lucius was saying Severus just shrugged.

"That's fine with me. How hard can it be to take care of a couple of two year olds?" Severus said not really knowing what he was getting himself into.

"Excellent Severus I owe you one!" Lucius said clapping him on the back. The two little boys cheered wildly and finished up their breakfasts with promises to be good.

They stayed for a while the two boys flying around on their toy brooms playing 'Elude the capture.' Which is a game sort of like tag. At around 1:00 pm they went over to the Parkinson house for the swim party. There Harry met even more boys and girls who quickly became playmates. Harry really was a charming boy when in the presence of children like him. When the party was over the two men and two boys returned to Malfoy Manor where Lucius packed his child an over night bag and Severus dissapparated the three of them back to Hogwarts.

/Well I don't think Severus knows what he got himself into yet. He thinks nothing to terrible will happen with two rampid two year olds. Terrible twos anyone? Cheers Well do you like review TTFN

REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7 Terrible Two's

When Severus brought the two frolicking adolescence into the castle he thought that Dumbledore would not take Harry for their usual play time. It surprised him when the headmaster took both boys with them excepting Draco as readily as he had excepted Harry. So Severus went to his chambers anticipating some quiet time before the two children were back in his care. He only had an hour of this before the two said boys came bursting straight into his chambers wetting each other with Water Wands. Albus behind them laughing wholeheartedly.

"Albus! What is this" Severus protested outraged.

"Don't worry Severus at least it isn't you who has to play War with Harry. I think it was an excellent idea to get the boy some playmates." Dumbledore said smiling and laughing again as he dodged a spray of water that hit Severus straight in the face. Albus only laughed harder at the look on the younger mans face.

"Oh don't be such a wart Severus let the boys play" Albus said and He waved leaving the room. When the Water Wands were water free that was when the two boys stopped. Severus looked at them soaking wet. He shook his head his lips pursed. The boys had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sowee unco sevis" Harry said looking down at his feet.

"Its fine. Come on lets get you both changed before dinner." He said and lead the boys into the bathroom. He went and got clothes for both Harry and Draco making them change.

When they finished Severus took them down to the Great Hall for dinner. They would be expecting Minerva sometime during the course of the evening. The boys sat down in the house tables while the teachers remained at the teachers table. Severus talked among the staff as he watched the two boys playing hide and go seek beneath the tables. The doors to the great hall opened just before dessert and in stepped Minerva McGonagall. She began walking up to the Head table with as much grace as a queen. Her head was so high that she didn't see the two little boys behind her with two water bombs in there hands each.

Giving each other some unknown signal they each let out a war cry and launched the four balloons. Minerva visibly jumped as she spun around. But it was to late the water bombs exploded as they hit her. Only it wasn't water that was held inside, but bright red paint.

"That's for you Gryffindor!" Draco called to the woman.

"Get the Gwyffindor!" Harry chanted and to Severus' amazement they pulled out two more balloons. Minerva Pulled out her wand. Severus stood up Quickly but before he could bring out his wand. The two boys were in the air hanging by their ankles the red paint on them from the other two balloons they had.

"Minerva. I am glad you arrived in time to meet Harry and of course Draco!" Dumbledore said his voice full of amusement. The Transfiguration professor turned toward Dumbledore her lips pursed. With a quick cleaning charm on her robes she strode up to the head table leaving the two boys dangling covered in paint. They protested at the woman who now sat calmly beside Dumbledore.

"Albus, Severus" she said tucking into her food. The headmaster waved his wand and the two children floated slowly to the floor. They scrambled and hid under the tables.

"Well his behavior certainly reflects who is caring for him" McGonagall said raising a brow at Severus. "You bloody Slytherins" She said in good humor. Severus smiled in return. Soon after that incident the two boys getting board from hiding ventured out to glance at their attacker. They deemed her to be safe enough to play around so they started another game of tag running around the great hall their voices growing as it grew later.

Severus took them to bed after Harry took a tumble and scrapped his hands. When they reached Severus' chambers he had to take them a bath to efficiently get the paint off their faces and hair. He got them ready for bed and tucked them up before retuning to his room to send a letter. No more then half an hour had passed when he heard muffled laughing. He got up quietly and went to Harry's room. He pushed the door open quietly and looked in. the boys were filling up two knapsacks with something that Severus could not see.

"What are you to doing?" He asked stepping into the room. They hid their work and jumped back into Harry's bed.

"Nuting unco sevis." Harry said quickly.

"Could you tell us a story about a prank you pulled when you where at school?" Draco asked Severus. Severus shook his head.

"Perhaps another time but you two had better go to sleep now. No more laughing" Severus said. It wasn't as if he was unwilling to share a story, he just didn't have one to share. He was always so caught up with a new book that he didn't have time to play pranks on people. Although there were plenty of pranks played on him. Severus left the room and went back to his letter. A couple of hours later he went and checked on the boys. They were tucked up in bed fast asleep. He closed the door gently and went back to his bed.

The next morning Severus woke up to the same muffled laughs he had heard the previous night. Sighing he got out of bed and went into Harry's room. They sat on the bed plotting something on a piece of parchment. Snape walked over and told them to hand it over. He thought it was going to have something amazing on it but it didn't. it just had a bunch of different drawings that Severus could barely make out. He handed back the paper.

"Here get dressed for the day" Severus said going to the wardrobe and removing something for Harry and something for Draco out of his bag. He then left the boys to it and returned to his room to change as well. When they were all ready Severus took in the knapsacks on each of their backs and the broomsticks in their hands.

"Why do you have all that?" Severus asked.

"Becuz I going to show Dwaco Peeves!" Harry said smiling and leading the way out the door. Severus shrugged and mumbled 'explains the bags' before following the excited boys out. They ate breakfast quickly and quietly once again pouring over that same parchment.

"I don't like the way they are behaving Severus. They are plotting something" Minerva said also watching the boys.

"Don't worry Minerva they will be completely safe. When Harry goes with Peeves Nearly Headless Nick accompanies them too" Dumbledore said smiling at the two boys.

"They are plotting though" said Severus. "from last night. I caught them filling up those knapsacks with something, and this morning they were discussing that parchment they have now. I looked at it but have no idea what it is. It looks like a bunch of scribbles and pictures to me." Severus said facing Minerva who pursed her lips.

"Well I suppose we shall find out soon enough" she said returning to her breakfast.

Before the teachers had finished Peeves burst into the great hall the Gryffindor ghost mournfully behind him. The two boys laughed as Peeves went and said something quietly to them. They showed him the parchment and the poltergeist looked up at the staff table a wicked grin on his face. Then he lead the boys out of the hall with hurried goodbyes.

"I don't know Albus" Minerva said uncertainty in her voice Severus to felt it in the pit of his stomach.

The staff didn't see the boys at all that day until they were summoned for dinner and were informed of the boys already being there. So Severus and Minerva and Albus went down to the great hall together. Everything was fine it seemed when they entered the boys were at the house table eating quietly. So the staff preceded to the head table. Dinner was eaten in tense forced conversation. Everyone was expecting something chaotic to happen.

They didn't wait for long because very soon after they began to eat. The two boys stood up and faced the head table. A wand in each one of their small hands. The staff sat there not sure what to expect. And quite suddenly the wands shot off. Covering the adults with a multi colored liquid. The staff tried to run for cover but found they couldn't. the spray from the wands stopped and they pulled out another wand each. From that wand came giant bubbles. They floated lazily toward the staff before engulfing them completely. Drowning out their cries of protest. The two little boys were laughing completely. As the staff began to float in their bubbles bouncing off each other. The boys ran around the table and helped them along. Pushing them with not that much trouble into the air where they bounced and floated turning in all sorts of directions. Then Peeves came in and caused a sort of whirl wind and the staff swung in a number of directions. After about two minutes the bubbles popped and down fell the staff still stuck to their chairs.

Albus was laughing like he had never had so much fun in his life. Some of the other staff couldn't help a chuckle or a smile. It was pretty funny to see each other looking like a rainbow. Albus waved his wand and they were freed from their chairs.

"Bravo boys bravo! I have never seen a prank like that in my life. Very well thought out and executed!" Albus beamed. "When the two of you start school here there will never be a day without amusement." Severus was truly impressed these two boys were barely going to be three years old and they were thinking up tricks like this. It was amazing. They just giggled happily taking in the praise. Severus took the boys back to the room to get cleaned up before Lucius came to claim Draco.

Severus tried everything to get the rainbow color out of his once black hair. It just simply didn't want to. After an hour of trying there was a knock on the door. Severus went and opened it to reveal Lucius Malfoy.

"Don't say it Lucius" Severus growled when the man stared at his friends hair. Instead of saying anything he burst out laughing. Draco came running into the room screaming Daddy Daddy at the top of his voice. He jumped into his fathers arms.

"Look what we did to Sevenis!" he said beaming.

"They did that to you Severus?" Lucius asked bemused. Severus just scowled at the man.

"Shouldn't you be going now Lucius" Severus said his lips pursed tightly. Lucius just laughed even more.

"I should be going though I was hoping not to expect Narcissa for a late dinner, but we just might have to" he said grabbing Draco's bag and leaving the room. They said a quick goodbye and Severus stocked back to find Harry coloring a picture.

"Harry how in Merlins name do I get this crap out of my hair?" Severus said a bit hysterical. The boy smiled.

"I dunno I found it in Filches office when Peeves took me to see it." he said going back to his artwork. Severus growled and went back to his own bedroom.

/ Well did you guys like all that fun? i wish there was some sort of multi color potion that doesn't wash out. i would throw it at so many people. Any way tell me if you guys liked it. TTFN

REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8 Birthday Surprise

The months seemed to fly by and before anyone could imagine it was the end of July. Harry had been making excellent progress with Severus and in turn the young man began to show a side to him that no one had ever seen. Who knew that this love less man would love a child that was spawned from his greatest enemy. He helped the young boy in every aspect possible. The young boy now had friends. His closest wasthe roguish blonde Draco. The two toddlers loved to cause mischief. You hardly seen one without the other. Lucius usually accompanied his young son to the castle. He claimed to get bored at home. The child would also stay over at Hogwarts whenever Draco's mother had a 'Spa Day' and Lucius had to take care of some business or other. Young Harry's speech impediment began to leave him as well and it was usually possible to understand exactly what he was saying.

Today was a special day at the school for magic learning. Today there would be a grand party in honor of the young Harry who would be turning the grand age of three. The party would be huge including some of Harry's closest Playmates as well as unknown playmates. They would have a tons of games and presents. The child never received presents from his former family, the Dursley's, so Severus found it his duty to buy the little boy as many gifts as was possible.

The Party began at noon. Draco was of course already with Harry playing on a giant moon bounce. The other children arrived depositing gifts and heading toward the moon bounce. It was the star attraction. They also had a petting zoo. Severus approached the moon bounce and walked around until he saw the child he began to consider a son.

"Harry come out with Draco. Dumbledore wants you to meet a few people and I want you both to have a quick bite to eat." Severus said. Walking around to the front of the bouncer as the two little boys jumped out. They sat in the grass and put their shoes on.

"Uncle Sevis I want to ride the Hipingriff" Harry said. Standing up and waiting for Draco.

"I want to ride one too" he whined also standing. They trailed after Severus who made his way to Dumbledore who was congregated around a bunch of elderly wizard and witches.

"Ah Here is the birthday boy now" Dumbledore said. He picked Harry up and showed him around for the elderly to gush over. Harry, who's cheeks were red from all the pinching, was finally put down and he took off running Draco at his heels. Severus excused himself and followed.

"Harry that was very rude of you" Severus scowled halfheartedly.

"They Were hurting me" Harry protested.

"Alright lets go get your tummies filled" he said and grabbed a small hand in each of his. He lead the two boys over to a table where Lucius sat. They served the boys and fell into a light conversation in which Lucius began to point out various important woman who were attractive and single. Lucius had been trying to set Severus up saying that now that he had a child all he needed was a wife. Severus of course would ignore him.

"And that leggy redhead there is head of the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry. She has had two husbands both dead now" Lucius was saying. Severus raised a brow.

"Yes well I am most definitely not interested in becoming the third." he said turning to look at Harry who was carefully putting a worm in the champagne glass of the large woman he sat beside. Draco watched with glee. Severus held back a chuckle as he casually waved a wand and the insect disappeared.

"Hey" Harry and Draco said together looking at Severus.

"That is probably not the best course of action." He said still smiling. "How about I take you to ride the Hippogriffs now?" he said. The boys cheered and jumped from their seats. Severus stood and turned to Lucius.

"Are you going to join us Lucius?" he asked.

"No. I think I will offer my… Services to a redhead" He said and strode over to the woman he had pointed out earlier. Severus shook his head and lead the boys over to the Hippogriffs. Hagrid was maintaining them and he smiled happily as the boys went over.

"Are ye ready to ride them Hippogriffs?" He asked cheerfully, the boys nodded and he swung them each on a different Hippogriff. The animals trotted slowly before taking to the air. Severus watched in amusement. Someone clapped their hands on Severus' shoulder and he looked up to see Remus Lupin.

"I never thought I would see the day" he said quietly.

"Nor I Lupin" he said. For the first time he didn't shoot the werewolf a nasty comment or snide remark. He just let it be. As he gazed up at the dark haired boy, who laughed freely high above on the back of a beast, he realized that he truly deeply loved this little boy who had somehow broke through his ice covered heart.

"I wish you luck Severus. And you are probably the best one for the job. You needed some responsibility in your life." He joked. Severus laughed slightly not taking offence as he usually would.

"Only now he will most likely be a Slytherin" Severus said a smirk on his lips. Lupin curled his lip in distaste.

"I am hoping the Gryffindor blood will override that Slytherin Personality." he said grinning.

"Indeed lets hope not" Severus said as the hippogriffs descended. Hagrid pulled the little boys off who ran to Severus.

"Harry, Draco this is Lupin. He unfortunately was a friend of your fathers at school" Severus said somewhat sarcastically.

"you knew my daddy?" Harry said grinning like a loon.

"I sure did. I hear you inherited his knack for mischief" Lupin said grinning wolfishly.

"just a little" he said.

"Well come on and I will tell you some stories about the things he did in school" he said and he lead them over to a tree by the lake. Severus went to check the progress of the cake and tell Dumbledore it was ready.

It was nearly five when the guests gathered round to sing Happy birthday to Harry. The cake was brought out and Harry began to gasp and shout in excitement. There were live fairies decorating the light blue frosting and they were all singing Happy birthday. Everyone else joined in and the candles were blown out. After cake they opened gifts which took so long that it began to get dark when they were finally all opened.

Harry was tired Severus could see it in the young boys eyes. So when all the guests began to disappear leaving only close personal friends Severus, with some help, managed to take all of Harry's gifts inside. His bedroom was full before but now it was outrageous. Harry had so many toys that Severus had to resist the urge to banish them all there and then. He returned to his chambers to see the little boy asleep in a chair. Severus picked him up and took him to his bed. With a quick charm the little boy was in his PJ's. Severus tucked him in giving him a peck on the forehead before retiring to his own bedroom.

/Okay another chap I was wondering do you guys want me to add perhaps a little womanly love to Severus' new life or do you think it should remain just Sev and Harry? review and lwt me know Yes to girlfriend or no to girlfriend. although if he does have a girlfriend i can make this story a bit longer hope you enjoyed Harrys b-day. luv ya TTFN

REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

-1Authors note

READ THIS!

You guys need to tell me if Severus needs a girlfriend even those of you who obviously don't read the bottom notes please tell me clearly with a simple **yes he needs someone **or

**No he doesn't need someone** I appreciate it and the faster you guys tell me the faster I post up chapter ten then we go from there. THANK YOU


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 9 A New Problem

The beginning of the new school year seemed to approach rather quickly after Harry's third birthday party. With it came a new problem. It was to be determined if young Harry could live at Hogwarts with older children around, and Severus would of course not be able to take him to classes. When it seemed that everything would be ruined Severus' aristocratic friend came to his aid. He had gone over to keep Lucius company when the man approached him with an idea.

"You can send him to school Severus and I can see what I can do about the other governors." Lucius said as they watched the two boys concocting some plan of mischief.

"What do you mean 'send him to school what school'?" Severus asked.

"Don't play daft Severus I am of course talking about the school you and I went to as children. It will be good for him to get a traditional wizarding education, besides he will be with Draco they can keep each other company." Lucius said.

"I hated that school" Severus said his lips pursed as if he had sucked on a lemon.

"You only disliked it because they all used to pick on you Severus. It will be different for Harry. Him and Draco will be the leaders of their classmates not the loners. They will build a backbone that they will need in Slytherin." Lucius said his chest sticking out in pride. Severus raised a brow.

"I don't know if I want Harry to be a bully." Severus said

"Nonsense Severus he won't be a bully. He will just know how to manipulate people to get what he wants. Kind of like what you should be doing to me if you really want Harry to remain at school with you." Lucius said pointedly.

"Yes yes we all know that you manipulate the other school governors so I should be kissing your arse." Severus said rolling his eyes.

"Well if you put it that way…"

"Alright. If you think it will be the wisest decision I suppose I could send him to that blasted school." Severus said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well it would be a lot easier to convince the other governors that the boy would only be there at night and on weekends. He will have fun there anyway Severus. It is only until he turns eleven then he will be at Hogwarts day in day out until the day he graduates." Lucius said a bit jokingly.

"Don't you have to be four to attend that school?" Severus asked.

"No they changed it a few years back. They except them at three now as long as they are toilet trained." Lucius said taking a sip of his wine.

"Alright Lucius you have gotten your way. I will send Harry to that school to get a backbone. My biggest fear after all is him becoming a Gryffindor" the two men laughed

"Excellent! See Severus take it form a master of manipulation…" Lucius said raising his glass.

"Indeed" Severus said mimicking the older mans movement.

"Well Lucius we should be going. After all now I have other school arrangements to make."

"Indeed you do my friend, and I will of course take care of the other school governors" Lucius said. They separated the two children on the floor and Severus disapparated with Harry to the gates of Hogwarts. They began the slow walk to the castle.

"So Harry did you have fun with Draco this afternoon?" Severus asked the little boy.

"Oh yeah we was going to make a new plan to play a twick on Aunty McGongal " Harry said.

"Really that's interesting but somehow I don't think she will appreciate that Harry." Severus said to the young boy.

"She won't mind as long as it's a good twick. She has caught us on all the other twicks so far. We've been trying extra hard" Harry said.

"Hmm… Harry I have been thinking… how would you like to go to school with Draco?" Severus said casually so as not to alarm the boy.

"To the same school as Draco? You don't want me anymore?" Harry asked looking up at Severus with wide glassy eyes.

"Of course I want you Harry! This is just a day school. You will still come home at night and on the weekends. At the day school you just get taught different things and you get to make new friends and you will have even more time to plan mischief with Draco. You will always get to see each other." Severus said trying to rest the boys qualm. They walked in silence for a while as Harry seemed to maul things over.

"You of course don't have to go if you don't want to Harry"

"I think I will go. I just wanna talk to Draco furst" Harry said and they entered the deserted hall of Hogwarts.

"That's fine with me Harry. Just tell me when you come to your decision" Severus said.

"Okay uncle sevis. When does school start" Harry asked as they entered their chambers.

"It starts the week after next" Severus said and the little boy went to his room. Albus stepped out of the fire in the sitting room and Severus went to great him.

"Ah Severus glad your back. So did you talk to Lucius?" The older man asked.

"Yes he thinks it would be easier to convince the other governors it Harry were to go to the Preschool that I went to as a child. Draco is going and it might be a good idea for him to start his education." Severus said. Dumbledore looked thoughtful.

"Doesn't that school teach pureblood nonsense?" He asked frowning.

"It does that is the only qualm I have about it, but it will indeed teach him a whole deal more then we would have time to teach him here. He will also get to socialize with children his age that are not Draco. Although I doubt that him and Draco will drift apart socially. Don't worry about the pureblood teachings Albus. They will be undone here. I will not acknowledge such prejudices in these chambers. He will not become one of them" Severus said.

"I certainly hope not. It is your decision Severus and I will leave you to it. I just want to give Harry a gift before I leave" Dumbledore said indicating a blackbag that hung from his wrist.

"He's in his bedroom" he waved indicating the door. Albus nodded and went into the boys room after knocking twice. Severus sat down and began the letter to his old school Rosings School of Primary Level Magic.

A while later Albus reappeared a smile on his old features behind him was a very happy looking Harry.

"Well I will see you tomorrow Severus. And Harry remember what I said" He said before leaving back though the fireplace.

"What did he give you Harry?" Severus asked

"A way to twick aunty McGongal" The little boy said elusively already showing the potential of a Slytherin. Severus smiled in spite of himself.

/Alright another chapter i know not very exciting but hey Harry needs to go to school. Review TTFN

REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 10 To catch a Tabby

The week went by without any indication that Harry was going to play a prank on McGonagall. As a matter of fact his prank was so simple and unexpected that Severus didn't realize it was a joke until he heard Minerva screaming at the top of her voice. Severus looked around to see what she was screaming at and followed her gaze to Harry who was dressed as a Black Widow Spider. It was then that he realized why the child had chosen to wear a costume that day. The only thing that the strict transfiguration professor feared was black widow spiders. She screamed and fell ever her robes in her haste to leave the room. She didn't realize a pointed wand at her as Harry aimed for her hand. A semi-permanent Spider tattoo appeared on her slightly wrinkled hand.

She transformed into her tabby form and tried to flee only to be caught a second later by a net. Harry pulled off the costume and walked over to the woman smiling as the hall burst into laughter.

"Did I get you aunty McGongal ?" he asked smiling. A second later she transformed back. She smiled

"Indeed you got me Harry and you can believe that the mastermind behind your scheme will be punished. Certainly you didn't know how much I hated that particular type of spider" she said and she glanced up at Dumbledore who smiled innocently.

Harry had decided that he would go to school to be with Draco and the governors also approved this idea through the persuasion of Lucius. So on the morning of September first Severus disapparated with Harry to the primary school. They meet with Lucius and signed the children in. They stood for the Parent teacher orientation in which a dark haired woman discussed what the children would be doing in her class as well as what she expected of behavior. She concluded that the children would be smacked on the hand with a ruler every time they misbehaved. Severus thought this an improvement to the former beatings he used to receive at this school.

When Severus and Lucius said their goodbyes Harry looked close to tears.

"Uncle Sevis I don't think I want to go to school" He said his eyes slightly glossy.

"Now Harry it will be fine. Look at all the boys and girls you don't already know and your teacher seems nice" Severus said trying to sound comforting.

"Yeah Harry and you'll be with me. I'll take care of you" Draco said putting his arm around Harry.

"That's my boy Draco. You take care of Harry. You try to have fun and when you get out of school perhaps Me and Severus will take you out for a treat" Lucius said to the two boys who smiled.

"Okay" they said and with one last wave and Severus and Lucius disapparated after their goodbyes.

Severus went back to the castle to put some finishing touches on his lesson plans for the year. At four pm Severus went to retrieve Harry from the school. He was a little early so he talked with a few other parents until Lucius appeared.

"So Lucius where are we to take the children?" Severus asked the older gentleman who shrugged.

"I'm all fresh out of ideas perhaps the candy shop? Certainly they won't say no to treats right?" Lucius said. The bell rang a second later and out came a horde of small children. Severus quickly spotted Harry and Draco among the children. They ran over and Harry threw himself into Severus' arms as Draco did to Lucius.

"So how would you kids like it if we to you to the candy shop and bought you what ever sweet your little hearts desired?" Lucius asked and the kids cheered their approval. So they disapparated into Hogsmeade and went into Honeydukes.

They were there for nearly an hour before the boys had got more candy then they could carry. They then said good bye to Lucius and Draco before Harry and Severus caught a school carriage back to the castle. When they got there they had to seek out Dumbledore, because Harry insisted that he share his sweets and the events of his first day of school with the old man. Severus grow bored with their conversation and excused himself. He went back to his chambers to lay out an outfit for Harry and he himself changing. He took up a book after waiting for Albus to return with Harry. He waited nearly another hour when they finally arrived via floo. Severus ushered Harry to change while Dumbledore said he would be waiting in the great hall.

When they finally got to the great hall it was just before the rest of the school. This enabled Harry not to be noticed to much yet. Dumbledore would be announcing him. When all were sorted the headmaster stood up and after being met with silence he spoke.

"Welcome students new and old. As you have noticed a new Defense teacher this year is an exotic native. She comes from Spain her name is Professor Delano. I hope you will treat her with utmost respect" he said and applause followed this. Severus actually hadn't meet the new Defense teacher. Dumbledore managed to get her at last minute and she was only due to arrive today. She was indeed a very handsome woman. Everything about her was dark from her hair to her eyes to her very skin. She held an elegance however with her high cheekbones and regal features. He decided to seek her out later and see if she really knew the subject she was to teach.

"We also have a younger then average student joining our school this year. His name is Harry Snape. He is the nephew of Professor Snape and he will be living on campus with us. I expect you treat him with welcome and as if he was one of your own. Now to our delicious feast" Dumbledore said and with a wave of his hand the tables appeared with food.

"Uncle sevis how come I have to sit up here? I wanna sit down there with the other kids" Harry whined.

"Perhaps next time Harry now eat your food" Severus said. He tucked into his food and didn't even realize a change in seating until someone cleared their throat. He looked up to see the new professor.

"Hello I hope you do not mind the seat changes. Young Harry wished to sit next to his aunty McGonagall and uncle Albus" She said. Her voice was thick with a Spanish accent and her voice was rich like silk. Not high and feminine but more deep and elegant.

"No of course not please sit down" Severus said shifting his chair a little so he could watch her as they ate. She sat and smiled at him.

"So you are the Potions Master right?" she asked also facing him.

"Indeed. My name is Severus" he said.

"Gabrielle" she said holding out her hand. Severus took it. Her grip was strong and confident.

"So how did you come to know Albus?" He asked.

"Well my mother was good friends with Dumbledore. She came here as a student for a few years. He was only a teacher then. They kept in contact though and Albus was at my mothers wedding. He was actually the one who married them officially. Then my parents moved back to Spain and I was born there. I did this as a favor to Albus my specialty is dark creatures. Especially the Vampires and Empusae, I also find myself drawn to the Chupacabra. I do know a fair amount on defense or else I would not have taken this job. I was never good with children, but I suppose as long as they listen I am sure it can't be that hard to teach. Or is it?" she directed her question at him.

"I suppose as long as you have control of the class it will not be to difficult" Severus said.

"Well I usually have no trouble keeping control and they are only children after all" She said. Severus found himself liking this woman more and more by the minute. They talked of her life mostly. She was quite the adventurer taking her passion of Dark Creatures to whole new levels. She traveled extensively into unknown territory just to get a glimpse of certain animals in there natural habitats. He had a respect for this adventurous woman that risked her life countless times just for the thrill of new knowledge.

/ Alright it has been decided Snape will not have a girlfriend but i already planned to use this woman to get his attention don't worry though they will not start dating each other or anything like that Oh and when you picture her accent think female version of Antonio Banderas who has the hottest Spanish accent in the world. (sigh). Also thank you to all of you who review for me it is appreciated and this story will be ending soon. I hope you guys are enjoying it, but as i said at the begininng this story will end sadly and most of you can guess how it will be. Have a nice day and review. also sorry to those of you who wanted Severus in a relationship but you were out voted TTFN

REVIEW


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 11 Food Fight Scowls

The week passed by uneventful for Severus and Harry. Severus wasn't scowling his incompetent children as much as usual. It seemed to unnerve the older students who had seen nothing else but his formidable side. They all divvied up to the young toddler who had taken most of the Potions Masters attention. Harry was indeed a handful now that he was coming out of his shell and becoming more Gryffindor in all the pranks but Slytherin in the slyness in which he escaped punishment. Indeed he had found good use for unsuspecting students who ended up with the blame. It also didn't approve much when Draco was there to make it if possible worse. Severus couldn't tell who showed more emotion on the matter the students who soon began to despise the mischievous little boys or the amused staff. On more then one occasion he heard a student call Harry a spoiled little brat who got away with anything and that they could already predict which house the ramped little boy would be in. Severus found it amusing until a particular prank was pulled in which he had to reprimand the boy.

They were eating dinner in the great hall on a Friday evening. Severus was glad for the coming break and apparently so were the students. Harry was seated today beside Severus and the new Professor. He was entertaining himself with a spinning top that sort of screeched softly. Severus didn't think anything of his lack of enthusiasm, he thought it would be due to Draco not being able to come over this weekend, so he was drawn into conversation with the Defense Professor not really acknowledging the child. Severus turned slightly when he heard a commotion coming from the Slytherin table.

Severus and the other teacher glanced at the table that had a few angry students staring angrily toward the Gryffindor table where many of its occupants were laughing. Severus could pin point exactly when it began. A large handful of gravy covered mashed potatoes went soaring through the air and hit a seventh year Gryffindor who was notorious for his temper straight in the face. The whole hall was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Severus heard a slight giggle before all mayhem broke loose.

Food went flying in every direction someone was even bold enough to began an assault on the teachers table. Severus glanced at Harry and he ducked under the table pulling the ecstatic toddler with him.

"Hey" Harry said in protest.

"Did you start this Harry?" Severus asked his tone stern. The little boy shrugged

"Harry answer me. Did you hit the Slytherins with that food?"

"I thinked they would be the best targets since they have the baddest angriest tempers. I know they would think it was the Gwiffindors" Harry said. Severus gave a frustrated sigh. They heard Dumbledore shout suddenly.

"I'll deal with you later" Severus said before rising from under the table.

"CHILDREN! CONTROL YOURSELVES! PREFECTS" then he was smacked straight in the face with a meat pie. Severus was frozen waiting for the explosion. It didn't come however instead he sat wiped off his face and created a sort of barrier around the staff table. The food fight intensified as Dumbledore sat patiently disappointment on his face.

Many students had left the hall before getting to involved but most stayed for the fun. It wasn't until the dinnerware began to fly did Dumbledore draw the line. Several loud explosions got the attention of the food covered students.

"Return to your designated tables." he said calmly but his voice held none of the usual amusement.

"I am very disappointed in your actions tonight students. I would have expected more class and dignity from you young people especially you older children who must know better. One hundred points will be removed from each house" outrage broke at this point, and when Dumbledore didn't say anything but cross his arms over his chest they wisely shut up. "Now as an additional punishment since I can not give you all detention you will be cleaning up this hall without magic." he finished and with a wave of his wand brooms mops towels and cleaning supplies appeared around the hall as everyone groaned but didn't say anything. Dumbledore left the hall then leaving only the teachers. They decided who would stay to monitor and it was decided that the head of houses should stay. Severus turned to his little boy.

"I feel bad for making you do this Harry but you must learn that you can't always wiggle your way out of things. You will help the students since it was you who began this" Severus said and conjured a smaller mop for Harry to get started. He felt bad especially when tears came to the child's eyes. He obeyed however and set about to his task quietly unlike the other students. Some came up to the teachers claiming they had nothing to do with this and demanding release. They got more points removed and a severe scowl. It took the Gryffindors and the Slytherins one hundred more points before they realized their heads were not about to let up.

It took nearly three hours to finally get the hall back to a decent look. The students were tired and angry for having to clean like slaves and they wouldn't hear any of the teachers reprimands about how they deserved the punishment after their childish and inappropriate behavior. Most threatened to write to their parents. The staff just smiled and told them to do so and respond directly to their appropriate head of house and the staff would happily divulge the actions that caused such a punishment.

Severus returned with Harry to their chambers around ten pm. He took the silent toddler a bath and took him to his bed. After he went and headed to the shower himself he willed his troubles fade down the drain with the water. He felt terrible punishing Harry like that but the child had to have some boundaries or he would become a wild child. More then he already was actually. Perhaps Severus was letting him get a way with to much.

He emerged from the bathroom to see Harry laying on his bed starting to doze. Severus walked over to return the child to his own bed. When he reached out the boy cringed away from him. Severus frowned and sat on the bed.

"What is it Harry?" he asked. Tears began to leak from the child's eyes.

"I sowee unco sevis I didn mean to makes you angwee" Harry said crying now. Sobs shaking his little body. Severus felt a tug at his own heart.

"Harry you aren't in trouble anymore. I just had to punish you for what you started you even made uncle Albus upset. It wasn't a wise thing to do, but its over now. A thing in the past. Don't cry, please?" Severus said pulling the child into his lap and cradling him to his chest.

"Come on lets get you to bed"

"No! could I sweep with you unco sevis?" Harry asked his thumb stuck firmly in his mouth. Severus never noticed before that the boy sucked his thumb. Wasn't he a bit old for that?

"Yes you can sleep here tonight Harry" Severus said he laid the child on the bed and climbed under the covers beside him. He waved off the lights with a wave of his hand. The toddler cuddled up right next to Severus hugging him slightly.

"I lub you unco sevis" the child said it caught Severus by surprise.

"I love you to Harry" He said and he realized that he did indeed love this little child more then he had loved anything else in his life.

/Hurray for me! I got my job back! I start on Thursday so I have to finish this story by this weekend. Also for those of you who care my mom has still not had her baby! she is starting to depress me with her Pychotic Hormones! BUT I GOT MY JOB BACK! You can't even begin to picture how happy I am right now. I am so Happy that i have decided to make this a Happy chapter and Harry of course tells Severus that he loves him AWWW... but anywho review and tell me if you like. The sadness will begin soon perhaps next chap TTFN

REVIEW


	13. Chapter 13

Ch 13 Amusement Park Fun.

Severus awoke the next morning to the sound of the floo immediately followed by the voice of Lucius.

"Severus are you awake yet?" He called before walking to the door Draco in his arms. Severus groaned.

"I am awake now" he said rolling off the bed were Harry was still sleeping.

"You know Severus you shouldn't get him used to sleeping on your bed or else he will never leave" He said letting Draco down. He bounded to the bed and jumped up and down trying to rouse Harry. Severus went over to his closet.

"So what do I owe the pleasure Lucius." Severus said choosing some robes.

"Well my friend a new amusement park is opening today. Since I donated most of the funds to the proceedings I get a front line pass for myself and my guests. I was hoping perhaps you would be willing to bring Harry along." Lucius said. Severus turned and didn't look very impressed.

"I don't know Lucius it doesn't seem very appealing" Severus said.

"Sure it does Severus they have a whole section dedicated to young children. Harry will have loads of fun Severus and it will keep him out of mischief for a very long while" Lucius said. Severus sighed and glanced at the dark haired boy who was starting to stir from the movement of his friend.

" I suppose we can go if Harry wants to." Severus said frowning.

"Excellent my friend you won't regret it" Lucius said.

"I'm sure I will" Severus said quietly as he turned around.

"Alright Draco lets go we'll see Harry a little later. Meet me at my house in one hour Severus. Is that sufficient time for you?" He asked as an after thought.

"It should be fine unless something goes wrong. Which with my luck it won't" Severus said even more sarcastically.

"Oh Severus you are acting like a toad" Lucius said he scooped up his little boy and they went to the fire place and flooed out. Severus turned to the boy sitting on his bed.

"Morning Harry. So do you want to go to the amusement park with Draco?" Severus asked. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I would like to go uncle sevis, but if you don' want to we could stay here" Harry said.

"Its fine Harry lets get you ready then. How about you pick out your own clothes while I take a shower?" Severus asked the kid.

"Okay" Harry said and he jumped off the bed and scrambled to his room. Severus put up a ward on the door to his chambers. It would alert him if anyone was entering or leaving the room. He showered quickly and dressed even faster. So by the time he was ready Harry had just completed his outfit. It consisted of a blue robe blue socks with snitches on them and some white and blue sneakers. Severus marveled at the way the child matched his whole outfit completely. He let Harry dress himself. When they finished they headed to the great hall for a quick breakfast and to tell Dumbledore of their plans. Then they returned to Severus' chambers and flooed to Malfoy Manor.

"Excellent Severus you are just in time. Come we are taking a car there. It isn't to far only about a half hour. It is a nice scenic way." Lucius said and he called down to Narcissa. She came around her nose stuck high in the air. She gave Severus a look of distaste before she followed her husband out the door. Severus and the two noisy toddlers followed.

Severus was getting a headache from sitting in the car with Narcissa who had on to much perfume and the to toddlers talking up a storm. They talked to fast for Severus to understand and he wondered out how they understood each other. Lucius kept telling him how great it was going to be and that Severus should cheer up. His wife said nothing. Instead she stared with a dirty look at the two children. Severus wondered how she had managed to deal with Draco when Lucius was away on business.

Severus was first out of the car when they arrived. As soon as Lucius stepped out of the car they were surrounded by people. He smiled at them charmingly just as his wife did. Someone escorted the party to the front of the building were Lucius was conversing with a fat jolly looking man over what was to be done and said. Severus was growing board and the children restless. Finally eleven o'clock came and Lucius and the man stepped out into the front entrance of the park. Severus and Narcissa stood to the side out of the way the children complaining behind them.

"Welcome to the Amistad Amusement park for any age witch or wizard! Today is the grand opening and cutting the opening ribbon is the man who made this park possible. Mr. Lucius Malfoy" there were cheers and applause. Lucius smiled and took a pair of scissors and cut the large green ribbon that blocked the entrance to the park. People cheered harder and screaming they stampeded into the park. Lucius then joined them.

"Alright I know you boys are anxious to have some fun, so how about we ride the jumping frogs first!" Lucius said. Severus curled his lip in disdain. The two young boys cheered and hung onto Lucius' hands dragging him forward. Lucius led the way to the jumping frogs that turned out to be real jumping frogs.

"Here we are" he said he let the ride operator strap Harry and Draco onto the same green spotted frog. The frogs were real only enlarged to accommodate people. The frog would jump around the confinement a few times and the ride would be over. Being VIP's however enabled Harry and Draco to ride a few times without getting off. Just watching the ride made Severus sick to his stomach. Finally the boys got off and they all went to ride the train that took them around the park as a rest. The boys had ice cream while they enjoyed the un-nauseating ride. Severus was happy to just let the wind blow lightly on his face and he began to enjoy himself.

After the train they went through two mazes and a few more kiddy rides. They had abandon Narcissa after the first maze but met up for lunch after the boys got hungry. After lunch they rode the 'Dragon' which was just a transfigured horse. It didn't even blow fire. Then Lucius and Severus took them down the big slide. They walked up about a thousand stairs to a slide that looked Dangerous then they sat on potato bags and they went down. Harry screamed with all his voice and Severus began to feel his lunch come up. Severus heard Draco and Lucius screaming. When they reached the bottom Severus was sick in the bushes.

"Never again Lucius" Severus said.

"Oh come now Severus it you know it was a little fun" Lucius coaxed. Severus glared and shook his head.

"Alright how about a trick house?" Lucius asked and he led Severus and the boys over to the trick house. In here Severus' stomach calmed down but in the house he watched the two little boys mind working furiously remembering the most influencing tricks. Severus already knew they would be planning the tricks that they could pull off in school.

"Lucius you know that all next week we will be called in when these children play all those tricks." Severus said sighing.

"No Severus they're good boys" Lucius said with a smirk. Severus couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"I know Severus something in this park that you will enjoy"

"I doubt that" Severus said turning around to locate the two boys.

"it's a house of potions" Lucius said. Severus turned and looked at him.

"I wanna go in the house of potions " Harry said coming up behind Severus.

"Alright Lucius where is this house of potions?"

The house of potions wasn't what Severus thought. He actually hated it more then he did the slide. He left the house covered in multi colored slime. The house of potions was actually the equivalent of a muggle laser tag only here you shoot each other with different colored potions. Once inside it was to late to leave. The only good thing was that it was dark when they left the house of potions. They cleaned themselves and Lucius called on Narcissa. They all went and had dinner and Severus apparated with Harry soon after. He was exhausted. Harry had insisted that he share his adventure with Dumbledore and McGonagall. So Severus had a nice long shower with out disturbances. Finally at around ten Harry returned worn out and ready for bed. Both knocked out were they lay on Severus' bed Harry laying slightly on Severus' chest.

/WAHOO MY MOM HAD HER BABY! He looks like me and he weighed as much as I did. His name is Isaac. She had him Friday morning at around seven I haven't updated because of that. So savor this chap because it gets angstey next chapter. Love for everyone TTFN

REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

Ch 14 Christmas Cruise

Christmas break came faster then he would have liked. Lucius had somehow convinced Severus to come on a cruise with him and Narcissa. Severus had protested for nearly a month before he had given in. So here he sat packing his and Harry's clothes. They would be leaving first thing in the morning to the port where they would be sailing along the coast and hitting beaches here and there. Severus planned to spend all his time indoors the sun was after all his enemy. Harry was jumping around singing 'I'm a little Tea pot' while throwing all his toys around the room. The cruise ship was child friendly and had many attractions for young toddlers. Severus felt his confidence slipping. He really didn't want to go. Perhaps he could convince someone else to go in his place. His floo suddenly came to life and into the room came Lucius Malfoy.

"Listen Lucius perhaps this isn't a good idea. I am not really one to bathe in sunlight after all" Severus said staring at Lucius, who rolled his eyes.

"Now Severus I knew you would be having second thoughts so I brought you something" Lucius said and extracted from his pocket a pair of black shorts. He handed them to Severus who noted they were swim trunks. Severus sneered.

"Lucius you aren't going to get me in the sun." He said.

"I won't but Harry will. I got these because I knew that you probably wouldn't want a tan. They will keep the suns damaging properties away from you. So when you return form this trip you will just as pale as you are now" Lucius said like he had just given Severus a big treat. Severus just pursed his lips and went back to packing.

"Oh Severus you will have fun. Harry will have fun. He will have the time of his life with the other children. Oh and I hope I didn't forget to mention that this is a muggle cruise"

"WHAT!" Severus said turning so fast that something cracked.

"Well the cruise it is hosted by muggles. We will be separated from them the majority of the time but you still might run across them." Lucius said. Severus was trying to control his temper. For some reason he had been short the last few days. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and it was uncomfortable.

"Lucius is your sole purpose in life to make mine miserable?" Severus asked when he trusted himself not to kill the man.

"Don't be silly Severus I am trying to make you happy and Harry too. I can't help it if I forgot to mention what kind of ship the majority of the passengers are. The whole first class is wizarding society. So you don't have to worry about the how you act when you dine and things like that." Lucius said. Severus sighed rubbing his eyes.

"Very well Lucius thank you for the trunks and I will see you tomorrow at the docks"

"Actually you should meet at my house. We have to arrive in a muggle fashion so we will be taking the car." Lucius said.

"Alright then I will see you at your house at 7 am sharp" Severus said his patience wearing thin.

"Fine Severus fine. See you tomorrow." Lucius said before disappearing back to the living room where he heard the floo soon after. Severus went back to his room and unlocked his liquor cabinet. He grabbed a bottle of Vodka and took a swig. He felt the burning in his throat and stomach as the alcohol washed over him. He felt a little light headed but he also felt his tight limbs begin to relax. He took another smaller swig before putting it away. He returned to packing Harry's things. When he finished he went back to his room and began to pack his clothes. Before he closed his suitcase he looked around to make sure he didn't forget anything. He glanced back to his liquor cabinet. He would definitely need alcohol to get him through this week. He unlocked it and pulled out the Vodka along with some Scotch and Bacardi. He stuck them in his suit case.

"Uncle sevis can I go with aunty McGongall. She's going to teach me something" Harry asked. Severus nodded.

"Take the floo to her office" Severus answered, he watched the child disappear, before he left the chambers through the dungeon door. He felt like giving out detentions to the remaining students.

The next morning Severus and Harry and two large suitcases apparated to Malfoy Manor. The luggage was put into the long black limousine and Harry and Severus went into the house to find Lucius.

"Good Morning Severus Harry. Are you both ready to go?" Lucius asked in a jolly mood.

"Yes!" Harry answered and he went off to find Draco.

"Would you like something to eat or drink before we go Severus? We are waiting for Narcissa to finish grooming herself so it might be a while." Lucius said.

"Yes can I get some Scotch" Severus said his migraine coming back.

"it's a bit early for that don't you think Severus?" Lucius said his brows raised.

"I can mix it with coffee" Severus offered.

"Alright Severus but only because I know how much you hate me right now" Lucius said and he summoned a house elf who returned immediately with coffee and alcohol. Lucius took only coffee while Severus dumped more then a generous amount of Scotch into his coffee. He downed the scorching coffee and refilled it the same way before downing that cup to. He was about to do it again but Lucius took away the alcohol.

"The last thing I want to do is baby sit a man." Lucius said and Narcissa came down soon afterwards. They were on their way to the port about ten minutes later after having to wrestle Draco away from his toy broomstick.

The ride was uneventful and dull. Severus was in between drunk and sober and he felt good. He didn't even pay attention to Narcissa's disgusted looks. They arrived to the port just as other rich wizarding families did. Muggles stared as the strangely dressed rich people stepped out of their limousines. They were greeted by muggle butlers and maids. Their rooms were huge and lavishly decorated.

The trip was a sort of blur to Severus who kept himself well in a haze to remember half the things he did. Lucius however said that Severus was being a fun dad and took a lot of pictures to remember the trip by. Severus was sober the day they made dock and he could return to the hospital. With it came his previous feeling of unease. Harry was weighed down with a million more toys and Albus and Minerva were there to greet them.

They were both smiling but Severus noticed that it didn't quite reach their eyes.

"Albus, Minerva" Severus nodded in greeting as he went to throw his stuff in his room. When he returned only Albus stood there.

"Where did Harry go?" He asked.

"Minerva took him to unpack his things. Severus can I speak to you in my office?" He asked. Severus felt suddenly very tired and he didn't really want to know what the old man had to say. He however nodded and followed the headmaster through the floo. Albus was already seated behind his desk and Severus took a seat in front of him.

"What is it Albus?" Severus asked straight out. He began to grow impatient with the man who was taking his time to answer.

"Well as you might have guessed it isn't anything good Severus" He started and when Severus said nothing he continued.

"Well the Dursley's came into contact with me two days ago. They sent me a letter via post saying they wanted Harry back in their care"

"You said no right?" Severus said not sure how to take this new revelation.

"Of course I said no. I told them that Harry was happy here with his established new life and that I would not release him back into their care." Albus said he looked tired.

"They wrote back saying that we had kidnapped their nephew and if we didn't return him they would alert the authorities." he said and Severus just raised an eyebrow.

"That's stupid they couldn't possibly do anything to us. They are only muggles." Severus said crossing his arms over his chest.

"On the contrary Severus they could do a lot of damage to the secrecy of our world. If they told the muggle authorities we could be revealed and a lot of paper work would have to be done. We are also in the wrong not even the ministry knows of Harry and without their consent we could be in trouble. You could lose your job as well as I for giving consent to the arrangement." Albus said and Severus was speechless. Nothing was said for a while Severus sat in numb shock realizing what this could mean. His world was crashing around him.

"You can't let them win Albus" Severus said his voice low as he sank in his chair his head in his hands.

"I am trying my boy. I am trying" Albus said.

Severus left the office and headed to the grounds he walked around the lake trying to come to a conclusion about anything. He had never felt so at a loss for what to do.

/Alright sorry it took so very long but I have been busy busy busy. It will be ending pretty darn soon now. Be prepared to cry my friends for I am an evil witch. Jk review TTFN

REVIEW


	15. Chapter 15

Ch 15 When a child cries

After about an hour of pacing Severus finally managed to find a coherent thought. He could not and would not allow Harry to return to the Dursley's. He marched back to Dumbledore's office that resolve in his head.

"Albus Harry will not go back. We are fully qualified wizards a few memory altering spells should do the trick" Severus said to the man who was currently cradling his head in his hands reading a letter.

"Severus it will be more then a few memory charms. The Dursley's have filed a missing child's report for Harry. They are drawing attention to themselves. They say that a strange cult has kidnapped Harry. They say that we are the cult Severus. The ministry has already gotten wind of it." Albus said holding up the letter he had been reading.

"I have a meeting with the Minister in about thirty minutes. I am hoping against hope that perhaps she can help us. I taught her in school at one time so I am hoping she might bend the rules a little for us."

"The ministry knows?"

"Yes owl post is a bit slow so it was yesterday that the Dursley's went to the police with their tale of kidnap." Albus said rubbing his temples.

"Well they will certainly not let them have Harry when they know of all the damage they inflicted on the boy" Severus said.

"Yes and I will report it all to the minister." Silence filled the room them when Albus spoke again.

"Severus why don't you take Harry and spend some time with him. I am sure everything will be fine and he will stay… but just in case a problem should arise…" Dumbledore said. Severus just stared in disbelief. There was no way that they could get Harry back after all they have done to him it wasn't possible.

But Severus of course heeded Albus' suggestion and went in search of Harry. He found him clapping along to an old Scottish song while Minerva in her tabby form tap danced for Harry. It would have been amusing if he didn't feel so depressed.

"Harry how about we go out for some ice cream?" Severus asked. Harry jumped up cheering and screaming yeah. Minerva changed back and Severus didn't miss the saddened look on her aging face. It also told Severus that she was aware of the situation.

Harry and Severus ventured into the muggle world and got Harry's favorite ice cream Vanilla with sprinkles fudge nuts and cookie dough. Severus just had a small cup of vanilla ice cream. They ate with Harry just talking away about the trip they had just returned from. He recalled all the things that they had done. Severus just listened a feeling of helplessness coming over him in nauseating waves. If he lost this little boy he would be in the situation as he was in before. Lost and lonely with no reason to live.

After they had their ice cream Severus took Harry to the park and watched him play with the other kids. He had come a long way. Severus remembered how the child had been. He had been afraid to socialize, and now here he was talking away to these new friends that he just made. They stood there until the sun began to set and Severus called Harry back, and they walked into an alley and Severus disapparated them to Hogwarts gates. When they got there they went into the great hall to have dinner. Harry acted normally. If he had noticed Severus' melancholy mood he didn't hint that he did. Severus noticed the look that clouded the headmasters face as they approached the high table. Severus took Minerva's empty seat and Harry sauntered over to sit by Hagrid.

"Albus?" Severus said looking the old man in the eyes.

"Severus I tried to convince the minister but there is nothing she could do because of how we handled the situation. I could not have possibly foreseen this." Albus said sadly. Severus felt his world begin to crash around him.

"D… did you tell them about his injuries" He asked.

"Yes they said that there is no proof of Harry's injuries, and because it was one of my employees that wrote up the magical reports it is not authentic enough for them."

"Dimmit Albus! You have to try harder!" Severus practically yelled. He lowered his voice. "If they take Harry I will have nothing to live for. My life will be meaningless again." Severus said he felt suddenly weak.

"Are you okay uncle sevis?" Severus heard a small voice ask in the region of his lap. He lifted his head and grabbed the little boy pulling him into his lap.

"I am not okay Harry. Something bad has happened. We will talk about it later though. So go eat your dinner and have fun with Hagrid." Severus said forcing a smile. The little boy walked away then and Severus turned to Albus once more.

"I have to tell him don't I Albus. It has to be me" Severus said. Albus nodded sadly and Severus saw the old man was breaking inside too. He saw a tear stain his high cheek before disappearing into his long white beard.

"It would be best if he heard it from you" Albus said.

"How long before he goes?"

"The minister has given us until tomorrow morning to surrender Harry." Albus said.

"What if I just run off with him Albus?" Severus said hope returning.

"The minister thought of that. She will come and arrest me and send a warrant for the arrest of you." he said, and Severus slumped over once more.

He just sat though dinner with out moving a muscle and he dreaded what he would soon have to tell… his little boy. As always when time is unwanted at a fast pace it speeds up three times then usual, so the dreaded time arrived. Severus waited until the only people left in the hall were him and Harry.

"Uncle sevis we should go back to the room" the little boy said shaking Severus out of his stupor. Severus nodded and got up slowly. Him and Harry then walked slowly back to their chambers. Harry was quiet the whole was there. When they entered the rooms He asked.

"What is the bad thing that happens?" he said staring wide eyed at the older man. Severus shook his head and went into Harry's bedroom. He pulled out some pj's for him and told him to change and them go back to the room. He them went back to his room and changed as well. He sat on his bed his head in his hands.

"Uncle sevis please tell me" Harry said climbing up into Severus' lap. Severus tried to steel him self but he felt his resolve falling away as he looked into the eyes of the boy who seemed just about ready to cry. Black eyes that should be green. He took off the altering charms to see the little face of a Potter and the eyes of beautiful muggle born.

"I don't want this to be true Harry but your uncle and aunt they want to take you away from me. It seems that they are succeeding." Severus said. He watched Harry's reaction as he began to understand. He always heard of the expression to have a broken heart but he had never felt such a thing. But now his heart was breaking in a most horrible way. He would have rather died then have to be the one to tell this. The little boys eyes filled with tears.

"I don wanna go back with dem" Harry said sobs beginning to shake his small body.

"I don wanna. Pease don make me pease" He sobbed. Severus felt helpless the only thing he could do was hold the boy. He felt a wetness on his face and he realized that he was crying. He let go then and he began to sob. If any person would have entered then they would have thought someone had died. In a way someone did. Harry and Severus died that night, or at least a piece of their souls did.

Harry would of course forget with time. Such a traumatic experience would soon be forgotten by a child so young. Perhaps it would be lost forever. Severus however would remember until the day that he died. He would remember his little boy. The child that entered his heart. The only person he had ever loved and he swore as him and the little boy shook with tears that never again would he love anyone else. His barricade went up and young Harry began to draw up courage for his departure tomorrow. He wanted to be big boy for his uncle Severus.

THE END

READ THIS! ------------------------>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

This story was inspired by the movie on Lifetime 'For the Love of a child' if you have not seen it try to it is a tear catcher. It is also true and a look into our justice system. These bastards who beat their defenseless children get away with it every day and when they do get caught most of them get the kids back after a few classes and it happens over again until the child escapes or they die. It is sad and it is one of the things that I am extremely passionate about I hate child abusers sex offenders and bigots nothing infuriates me more. In all honesty they should all burn in the deepest pits of Hell. Any way review and tell me how much you cried, and I know you did because I was crying writing it. Well I love you all and I appreciate your feed back.

PS No there will not be a sequel as I stated in the summary it will not be AU (alternate universe) so Harry will not remember Severus and the books will happen as JK wrote them. Sorry if you don't like it. TTFN

REVIEW


End file.
